Talk:Hollyleaf
More Trivia...? So Vicky just revealed Hollyleaf was the Forgotten Warrior in the chat we just did... should that be under trivia, or should we wait for the Forgotten Warrior to come out and put it in then? :X 06:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that since she's alive and not still in thunderclan it should say current:unknown and past: thunderclan because it still says that she is in current:thunderclan which is an untrue statementPlum Juice at 2 a.m.! 15:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent suggestion, Redfern. I've changed it on the article. 15:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem!! - Plum Juice at 2 a.m.! 20:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Erm...if her current position is "unknown" should she keep the warrior image? Dazzlewing 07:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Is she a ancent like Jay Wing I remeber I one book Jayfeather as Jay Wing says one cat looks a lot like her? 18:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Is she officailly a member of Thunderclan now? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker I personally think that she shouldve stayed DEAD forever, and she wouldn't be some annoying hypocrite that ruins thunderclan's reputation and jayfeather lionblaze, and leafpool's reputation!- a JayXHalfMoon supporter Minor Edit Hollyleaf's page has been locked to prevent editing, so as an anon, I cannot edit it. But I'll inform you of something minor in her description. On page 164 of The Forgotten Warrior, her eyes are described as 'piercing'. Just something to let y'all know. 01:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I made a minor edit to the end of the Forgotten Warrior section, because is stated: "It ends when Hollyleaf, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw are walking out of the tunnels." I changed this to: "The story ends when Hollyleaf, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw are walking out of the tunnels.", so it was a bit more specific. 15:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to post a message when you're making an edit. Just do it. 15:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Why??? Hollyleaf killed ashfur to protect the secret...yet she revealed it pubocly at the gathering?Why? 02:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :This type of thing does not belong on a talk page. Please visit the Off-wiki Forum for such chatter. 02:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :This is a late response but it's because at the time they didn't even know who their real parents were. 23:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart Clues that tell that Hollyleaf might be the fourth cat I read up some spoilers on this website called Heart of the Forest and he/she says that Vicky confirmed that the fourth cat 1)doesn't have a power 2)isn't a reincarnation like the other three and 3)isn't necessarily related to Firestar. Hollyleaf might be the fourth cat but 3 says that the fourth is or isn't related to Firestar. To be honest,it could be anyone. Though Vicky confirmed that Hollyleaf will play a major role in The Last Hope. 23:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart 23:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC)* NO! PLEASE!! FOR AL! THAT IS GOOD IN STARCLAN!! GOSH NO!!!- A JayXHalfMoon supporter She is confirmed to not be the fourth. Now please take this elsewhere, this page is not for posting theories or speculation. 02:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this! NOW IM RELIVED! :3 -A JayXHalfMoon supporter Now I did say that she MIGHT be the fourth cat and i did say it could be ANYONE! I didn't say that Hollyleaf is the fourth cat period. Therefore I really wouldn't count it as a theory. 19:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart :Please take all theories and speculation to the Off-wiki Forum 20:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lts hope by Starclan she isn't the 4th-A JayXHalfMoon supporter How come JayxHalfmoon? 20:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart Despite what has happened so far,Hollyleaf would make a good leader even without an apprentice. 01:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Icestream3 This is NOT the place to discuss Hollyleaf as a character. It is ONLY to be used to discuss the article and any improvements that need to be made. Please understand this. 02:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Yay! I'm so glad that Hollyleaf is alive! I would have been so bummed if she was definitely dead I love her. <3 :All casual chit-chat belongs on the off wiki forums. 04:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :( ...i'm sorry...JayxHalfmoon will be super pleased... Second Apprenticeship Cermony I know that it wasn’t technically a ceremony, but Hollyleaf did switch from being a medicine cat apprentice to a warrior apprentice, and it wouldn’t take someone much effort to find the quote in the Sight. So maybe in the box that shows her first apprentice ceremony we could add that. So, my questions: can we do that, since it wasn’t exactly a ceremony so to speak; and can someone do that, because I don’t have a copy? (Oh, and I’ll put the same thing on Jayfeater’s page) --Wavestripes 10:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Unless it's an official ceremony, I don't think we can add it. I thought the same thing before, because Firestar did say that he was going to hold a new apprentice ceremony for Hollypaw, but it happens out-of-sight if it even happens at all. The most we see is Firestar telling Brackenfur that he can train Hollypaw, no calling upon StarClan or gathering the Clan. 13:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mate Hollyleaf gets together with FallenbLeaves in StarClan. I have no idea how to do the whole referencing thing here, but here's my source: http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=6#comments Can someone post this for me please? I have no idea how. I think this comment just deals with the fact that they meet again in StarClan, not that they become mates. There could be quite a misunderstanding. KalinaVita 19:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, what's said here, seems to be proof enough that they're at least "together". If anything, it's a trivia statement.